


No Peace Without a Little Fight

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves Modern AU [4]
Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Part 4 of Silas Groves Modern AU series.A couple of make up sex headcanons.





	No Peace Without a Little Fight

You and Silas hardly have  _really_  serious fights. You may have some misunderstandings, like any other couple, but you both really cherish each other. Most of the time Silas Groves is quite calm and reserved. It might sound strange but sometimes it can be a reason of your arguments. He may seem distant and indifferent at times. He has this manner to hide in his own shell when something is bothering him.

On the other hand he can be really angry. For example when things don’t go very well at work. But it’s never abusive kind of anger, no. He would never ever hurt you physically. He just becomes grumpy, easily irritable because of any small nonsense… When he’s in bad mood it might be pretty hard, almost impossible to make him admit he’s wrong, even if he realizes that himself. But he is stubborn. Some tough talk may happen, yes.

At moments like these you know the best thing is just to leave Silas alone. He might have a little walk to calm down and when he comes back you usually just talk it off, have a hug and a kiss and everything’s fine again.

***

Once you had an argument rather late in the evening. Silas left and didn’t sleep with you that night, you figured he went back to his place. “That’s okay, he just needs time, as usual,” - you thought. But when the next day you didn’t find him in a diner where you usually meet to have lunch, you started to worry a little. Though you still were a bit mad at him after the fight so you didn’t call or text him.

Your mood was totally fucked by the time the working day finished.

So… You’re walking home emerged into your gloomy thoughts. When you reach your house and start to climb the stairs you freeze in place as you see him sitting there on the staircase waiting for you. 

\- Silas?.. Hey… - you mumble awkwardly, and he lifts his head to meet your gaze, narrowing his eyes a little.

\- Hey… - he gives you a crooked guilty smile. - I um… Sorry for being an asshole.

You sit down next to him and look into his green eyes, fingers reaching to stroke his bearded cheek.

\- It’s okay, - you say quietly. - You might be an asshole, but you’re  _always_  my asshole.

He chuckles, taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles. A simple gesture that makes your heart melt.

\- Come here, - he whispers, and you obey, letting him enclose you in his arms, pressing his lips to yours. The kiss is sweet and longing, and as soon as your lips part you grab his hand guiding him upstairs.

At your flat you fumble with the keys in your shaky fingers. You begin to undress each other as soon as you get inside, your coats fall on the floor, followed by sweaters and shirts. By the time you get into your room and tumble in bed you are in your bra and jeans and he’s still wearing a white t-shirt. You kiss each other for quite a while. You kiss until you are out of breath and your lips are a little swollen. As if you haven’t seen each other for ages and just can’t get enough. You want to feel his skin on yours, so you tug his shirt off over his head. He unclasps your bra and kisses you again. Deeply, slowly. Your fingers entangle into his now messy hair as he moves down your body, lips trailing your jawline on the way to your neck and collarbones. His tongue plays with your nipple until it becomes a hardened bud, then moves to another. You are a panting mess. Your head goes dizzy, somewhere in the back of your mind you realize Silas is kneeling on the floor in front of you, undoing your jeans and tugging them down together with your panties. You shiver as he teases you, tickling the sensitive skin of your inner thighs with his bearded chin. He knows you love it. When his lips finally reach your mound he takes his time, his tongue gently running through your every fold, and when you are about to go insane because of this sweet torture it finally darts across your clit. After a few licks he encloses it between his lips, sucking on it tenderly, and very soon your core erupts with a quivering orgasm. His tongue keeps rolling over your throbbing bud softly, hands gripping your hips to keep you in place. And the moment you think your pleasure is about to ebb away, second wave covers you all of a sudden, causing you arch your back and let out a squeaky sound, something in between a purr and a whimper.

Groves licks his lips and kisses his way up your body. He kisses your lips softly until you come down from your high and your fingers start undoing his jeans. His hardness feels good in your hand, and now it’s his turn to shiver as you stroke him up and down.  

Sex with Silas is usually quite intense when it comes to the act itself. But this time he’s unusually tender. He stays motionless for a few moments as he enters you, his thumb brushes against your lips before he kisses you again.

\- I love you.

His whisper is soft, barely heard. You cup his cheeks and drown in his eyes.

\- And I love  _you_.

He starts to move and his thrusts are slow and deep. Each time he hits your sweet spot your toes curl as the pleasure spikes through you. You tighten your grip on his hair and it encourages him to pick up the pace. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and his growls and grunts and ragged breaths merge together with your moans and gasps. His hands find yours, pinning them to the bed, fingers entwine and you come almost simultaneously, both shuddering as your walls clench around his length, spasms of pleasure running through your bodies.

You fall asleep in each others arms too lazy to move any single muscle.

He’s late for work, but is not even grumpy about it.

***

There was one more memorable fight in your life. It happened before Christmas. You were invited at a party to your friend’s place. You’re not much of a partygoer actually, but it was a company you knew quite well, there were some of your old friends you haven’t seen for ages and you were just in the mood to have some fun. Groves, unlike you, wasn’t very excited. His work was getting hard by the end of the year and he didn’t feel like going anywhere, but you so wanted to introduce him to your friends he just couldn’t say no despite his shitty mood.

Nothing really serious happened at the party except he was mostly gloomy, so you decided to leave him in peace. You had a few drinks and danced with a couple of guys. You didn’t even consider it a flirt because you knew these people like forever… But somehow it made Silas a bit jealous. He’s far from being a drama queen though and never flies off the handle in public, but at home… Yes, at home you had a fight.

You didn’t like his stern tone as if he was accusing you in something, and as you still were a bit drunk, you answered him something quite boldly. He frowned, stepping closer to you. All of a sudden with one swift move he pinned you against the wall, his hands holding your wrists tightly above your head. You gasped. For a split second he was just staring at you and his intense gaze gave you chills. But you didn’t have time to get scared because the next moment…

…His lips are crushing on yours, kissing you roughly, almost violently, all teeth and tongue. Letting go of your lips he starts to nibble and suck on your neck, making you hiss and moan. Still holding your wrists with one hand, he finds his way under the skirt of your dress with another and moves your panties aside. You are pinned between the wall and his firm and strong body and can’t move. All you can do is tremble and buck you hips as his fingers rub your clit in tight circles. He’s rough and determined and you can’t really remember the last time you were so turned on. The torture is hard to bear. You want to touch him. You want him to fingerfuck you. Your body is craving for release. This stern look in his eyes drives you mad.

\- S.. Silas!.. - you whimper in a pleading tone and he finally has some mercy. Letting go of your wrists he starts to undo his pants.

\- Take them off.

You don’t need to be told twice. Your panties fall on the floor.

Grabbing your backside he lifts you up and slams deep inside you with one hard thrust, causing you whine. Wrapping your legs around his waist you grip onto his shoulders, holding for dear life as he keeps pounding into you relentlessly, hissing through clenched teeth as he gets closer to the edge. You throw your head back with a moaning cry as your walls start contracting around his hardness. Your climax is long and intense, you can feel him biting and kissing your throat before he twitches, spilling his warm load inside you with a hoarse moan.

For a while he stands there, his forehead pressed to yours, breathing deeply, shivers running through his body, but he’s holding you tight. You let your fingers run up and down his spine, caress his shoulderblades.

He doesn’t put you back on the floor, just holds you closer to his frame and heads to bed. He places you down there carefully, hovering over you. The kiss on your lips feels incredibly soft and gentle after the rough sex you’ve just had. He kisses your eyelids, cheeks and red spots his teeth left on the side of your neck.

\- You alright? - He whispers a bit raspy. - I didn’t hurt you, did I?..

\- No… No, you didn’t, - you give him an exhausted yet satisfied smile, stroking his cheek.

\- I love you so much, you know that? - he asks quietly.

\- Yes, I know. And I love you too, - you reply. - You don’t have to be jealous, trust me…

\- I know… It’s just… I don’t know what hit me that hard. Sorry for that.

\- Oh hell, you really don’t need to be sorry, - you reply with a chuckle. - Actually I am sorry too. I shouldn’t have made you go to this party against your will… Look… It’s Sunday tomorrow and we are not going anywhere, okay? Just you, me, bed, and some stupid TV-shows. How’d you like that?

\- Mmm, - he purred, kissing you again and smirking against your lips. -  _Heaven._

_***_

And life goes on. Not always smooth, sharp around the edges at times, but… this is life, isn’t it? Silas Groves knows there’s no peace without a little fight. You both know. And you also know that no matter what - you have each other. That’s the most important thing. As for the other stuff… You can always talk it off and make it up. Right?


End file.
